


【海赫】Treacly Seduction 圣诞篇 (车)

by MoKira_EverLasting



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom, haeeun, 海赫 - Fandom
Genre: GV向, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoKira_EverLasting/pseuds/MoKira_EverLasting
Summary: *简单说一下全文的设定原文是源赫&海赫G_V背景三个人都是G_V演员这个圣诞篇是其中的一个腹黑学长X清纯学弟向的剧本正好里面也有水手服赫的情节





	【海赫】Treacly Seduction 圣诞篇 (车)

**Author's Note:**

> *简单说一下全文的设定  
> 原文是源赫&海赫  
> G_V背景  
> 三个人都是G_V演员  
> 这个圣诞篇是其中的一个腹黑学长X清纯学弟向的剧本  
> 正好里面也有水手服赫的情节

圣诞节这天，班里的女生不知道吃错了什么药，非要玩什么大冒险，还让李赫宰和另一个男生比拼喝酒。要知道李赫宰是个乖学生几乎滴酒不沾，刚喝了一口就马上吐了出来，自然是输了的那个。

 

“哈，是扮成女生的样子去送高年级学长礼物哦！”

 

“赫宰要是扮成女生一定会很好看！”

 

“要送什么礼物？”

 

“废话，当然是自己啦！把自己作为礼物献给学长...啧啧...想想这画面就足够兴奋呢！”

 

李赫宰被一群女生调侃的双颊通红，支支吾吾地问道：“...那.....那要送给谁呢......”

 

“当然是李东海学长啦！！”风靡全校的校草，高三年级帅哥榜榜首，作为全班公认第一可爱的李赫宰要是把自己作为礼物献给李东海的话，那场面一定足够养眼。

 

还没等李赫宰说什么，一群完全不像女生的女同学便七手八脚给他套上水手服戴上假发把他生拉硬拽到高三年级休息室。李东海正坐在那里看书。

 

“李东海学长，Merry Christmas！！”

 

女生叽叽喳喳的声音让李东海头疼，抬起头一看，却被那个被推到前面满脸羞红有些不知所措扯着裙角的人弄得一愣。

 

——「我保证我会扮演好这个单纯的角色的哦。」「单纯样子的赫宰...可是比平常的他要诱惑百倍哦。」

 

李东海在看到这个样子的李赫宰出现在自己面前的那一刻，内心完全在咆哮：“这简直——这简直比自己之前交往过的任何一个小学妹都要清纯一千倍一万倍啊————”

  
  
乌黑的长发与白色的衣领相称，胸口用天蓝色的丝带系了个大大的蝴蝶结，下摆还不到膝盖的超短裙，配上那张精致的脸，倒真像是一个被摆在橱窗里的洋娃娃——当然，是最可爱的那种。

  
“那么，这是要做什么…？”李东海还是很敬业地继续着剧本上的台词。

  
女生叽叽喳喳：“这是李赫宰同学送给你的礼物哦！请学长赶快签收吧！”

  
“是吗……”李东海看了一眼李赫宰，二人目光交汇的一瞬间后者一下子低下头去，弱弱地“嗯”了一声。

  
“这份心意…我姑且收下了，不过礼物嘛还是要先验再收的。”李东海送出一个绝对帅气的微笑，紧接着起身做了一个“请”的手势，“接下来的时间我希望和我的礼物独处，先多谢你们的好心了。”

  
关上门，看到李赫宰还是保持着鸵鸟的姿势呆在原地，李东海轻笑着把他拉到身边，自己则很随意地坐在沙发上翘起一条腿，右手支在一旁缓缓抚着下唇：“不打算和我打个招呼吗……我可爱的小礼物？”

  
“诶…诶？”李赫宰慌忙抬起头，脸上红晕更盛，“学..学长你好！..我是..我是高二一班的李赫宰...”

  
“喔..是你啊...”

  
“咦？..”

  
李东海挑了挑眉：“前两天学园祭的演出，不是你在后台送我了一个人偶？”

  
李赫宰拽着裙角的手松了松，眼中闪烁着欣喜的光芒：“学长你还..你还记得我？”“这么可爱的小学弟当然要好好记住了…”李东海拉着李赫宰坐下，贴近了二人之间的距离，“不过你今天打扮的是什么样子？”

  
他甚至能看到那种艳丽的红色已经开始蔓延至李赫宰的颈部。“还..还不是那群女生..说什么大冒险输掉就要把自己作为礼物送给学长...我喝酒输掉了就...”李赫宰的演技真的挑不出一点毛病。

  
“你喝了酒？”“不！不是...”李赫宰慌忙摇了摇头，“我只喝了一口..就没有再喝了..因为不习惯...”

  
“怪不得你身上有淡淡的酒香...多亏输得是你…”

  
“嗯..诶？”

  
李东海继续凑近李赫宰，拨弄着他的长发，伸出舌舔了舔他的耳垂，“有没有人说，你这个样子很可爱..就像要任人处置的小绵羊...”李赫宰条件反射般缩了缩身子，声音微微颤抖：“学长！..如果学长没什么事的话...我、我先走了！...”说完就要起身。

  
李东海在他动作的前一秒转到他身前，将李赫宰圈在自己的双臂间痞气十足地笑了：“既然是送给我的礼物..我可要好好收下才行啊...我的洋娃娃......”

  
抛开剧本不说，李赫宰那一刻因为李东海邪气的笑容，心跳的的确确漏了一拍，虽然后者身后那条甩来甩去的狼尾显而易见，但是他能确定，自己和东李海搭档绝对是正确的。

  
除了崔始源，李东海是唯一一个能让自己为此兴奋的人。

  
“学..学长？

  
  
“相信我，我会让你度过一个难忘的圣诞节的...”李东海低沉的嗓音让李赫宰身体不由得一颤，下身腾起一阵酥麻的感觉。起身扯开颈上的领带扔在一边，脱去外套，随意解开胸口的几颗衬衫纽扣露出结实的胸肌，李东海看到李赫宰愣愣地盯着自己，轻笑一声凑上前吻住了他的唇。

  
“唔！...唔唔...”李赫宰微微挣了挣，眼角因为逐渐感到缺氧而泛起了泪花。

  
李东海的吻技比李赫宰想象得还要好，当然，这对于在女生堆里混久了的李东海来说算不了什么。

  
品尝够了口中的美味，李东海才恋恋不舍地放开他，二人唇间扯出了一道淫靡的银丝。李赫宰有些无力地靠在李东海身上喘着气，实则在机器拍不到的地方在李东海耳边说道：“继续，不要停...”“会让你想停都停不下来的...”李东海含住了李赫宰的耳垂，双手则在解开他身上的水手服。

  
“嗯..学长...好、好奇怪...”李赫宰喘息着，本能地将身体更加贴近李东海。将李赫宰的衣服半褪下露出白皙的胸口与肩颈，李东海的吻一路向下，在脖颈处肆意啃咬。“奇怪什么？”李赫宰蹙着眉微微昂起头，双手慌忙想要拉上衣襟，却被李东海一把拦下，“礼物的话...不拆开包装怎么能算合格呢？”

  
“可是..可是..还是好奇怪嘛...”

  
“不要管他。”李东海对于李赫宰的抗拒有些不满，双手握着他的双手固定在背后，满意地看到一枚枚吻痕已经绽放在白皙的脖颈上，胸口的两朵蓓蕾正随着其主人的喘息在自己眼前邀请着，忍不住低下头去衔住一颗用力吮吸。“唔啊..嗯、哈啊..那里...”李赫宰被迫微微弓起身子，承受着李东海的侵犯。

  
李东海埋首在李赫宰胸口的间隙，不经意地抬头，却看到了他脸上自己一直渴望看到的淫媚表情。

  
——「真的好美...」

  
口中的甜美和眼前的美景让李东海的欲望直线上升，正想进行下一步动作，却感受到身前的人在不断地用下体磨蹭着自己。

  
薄薄的超短裙自然瞒不住什么秘密，李东海了然一笑，松开了钳制李赫宰的双手，转而盯住了他双腿间的小小凸起。

  
“已经起反应了吗？..你怎么这么敏感...”李东海抬起李赫宰的双腿，让他上半身靠在沙发上，下半身则全部落入自己的视线内。

 

李赫宰羞红了脸，连忙伸出手想要挡住被凝视的部分，努力想要合拢大腿，哀求道：“不要...不要看....学长、求你......”

 

李东海跪地把李赫宰的双腿架在肩上，淡淡瞟了他一眼，邪魅的笑容又回到脸上：“怎么..不想要吗？”

 

“呜...”

 

“你这里是粉红色的呢...真是生气十足的小可爱......”褪下他的内裤，裙摆被撩至腰际，颤抖的双腿间秀气的玉茎挺立着，渗出点点的泪珠。李东海伸出手安慰似的抚了抚，惹得李赫宰尖叫一声拔高了声音：“唔啊啊！...不..”

 

“而且形状很好看哦..”李东海故意说着下流的话，“你瞧，它在流泪呢！”

 

“别..不要看了...呜呜...好羞耻.....”李赫宰泫然欲泣。

 

“这么可爱的宝贝怎么可以不看呢...让我来尝尝它的滋味怎么样...？”不等李赫宰作声回答，李东海便俯身含住了李赫宰的欲望，慢慢地吞吐着，舌尖时不时绕着顶端打圈。在拍摄前两个人都有洗过澡，此刻李东海只能尝到李赫宰的身体淡淡的草莓沐浴露的香味。

 

李赫宰难耐地弓起身体，迷乱地摇着头，一只手紧紧地攥着身下的沙发套，另一只手则胡乱地揉着李东海的头发，不知道是要推开还是要深入一点。

 

“学长..哈啊...那里不、不行...呜啊啊！！...”

 

李东海轻轻揉捏着他圆润的臀瓣，将欲望送入口中更深，加快了吞吐的速度。

 

“呜呜！！..嗯、学长、东海学长....求、求求..哈啊！..”

 

“不要了、不要了...唔、啊啊啊...学长..呜呜.要去了...”

 

甜腻的声音一阵阵刺激着自己的听觉神经，李东海忍不住抬起头，着迷地凝视着李赫宰泛着泪花、脸颊羞红、蹙着眉不断从微启的红唇中溢出呻吟的模样。视觉上的冲击让他的双眼变得深邃，舌向上卷起与上颌一裹，再用力一吸，口中的欲望抽搐着喷洒出温热的液体。“啊啊！！！——”身前的人猛地弓起身体剧烈颤抖，尖叫着达到高潮。

 

“呼..呼...哈啊....”李赫宰无力地瘫软在沙发上喘息着，下身仍有些微微地抽搐，脸上俏丽的酡红充分说明了他此刻的欢愉。李东海倾身向前捏住他的下颌，将口中的液体灌入那张诱人的小口，李赫宰也只能失神地任由李东海摆布，那副听话的模样实打实地像个让人忍不住想要凌辱的天使。

 

“赫宰的味道真的很不错呢。”这并不只是为了说出固定的台词，李东海此刻在心里的确就是这么想的。想想之前看的那些碟片，无论男男还是男女，就算脸上再怎么做出愉悦的表情，眉间微微的蹙起和不易察觉的动作的迟疑总是会出卖他们。一看就是味道不好，骗人，赫宰就不是，他的味道并不重，反而还带着淡淡的体香，就如同他本人一样温柔而诱人。

 

——「不是每个人都是李赫宰。」这一点李东海心里很清楚。

 

“嗯.....啊啊！学长..真的、真的非常抱歉！！...那个很脏的....”涣散的眸子在看到李东海唇角流下的液体时一下子聚焦，李赫宰慌乱地扯着自己身上不足以蔽体的衣服想要擦去。

 

李东海握住了他的手：“一点也不脏啊。”

 

“对..对不起......”自己竟然能淫乱到在学长的口中高潮，虽然心里的爱慕占了原因的大部分，李赫宰还是为自己的冒失红着脸道歉。

 

空闲的右手轻轻抹掉那一点白浊，李东海色情地舔了舔唇角，声音低哑：“那让我也把你弄脏...这样算是公平了吧？”

 

这对于李赫宰来说真是该死的诱惑与受用，因为这句话而让熟悉的酥麻感再次在身体内蔓延的同时，他的脸上仍然是一副懵懂的表情，迟疑地点了点头。

 

“呜啊..学长...啊、啊啊！..慢一点...”

 

李赫宰整个上半身蜷缩在沙发上，下身被高高抬起再压下，双手分别抱住大腿，这样一来自己私处的全部就完全暴露在了李东海的眼中。李东海的三根手指借着李赫宰体液的润滑在小穴中旋转抽插着，时不时曲起手指四处按压，让李赫宰一阵阵痉挛地蜷缩着身体不断呻吟。

 

“慢点？好啊。”李东海说着作势就要把手指抽出来，却被无意识一窒的穴口吸住，李赫宰含着泪怯怯地摇头：“不要..不要拿出去...”

 

李东海挑眉：“你很喜欢被人这样对待吗？”

 

“呜..只是...只是因为学长.....”

 

他感觉自己的心脏猛地跳了几拍：“因为我？”

 

李赫宰羞涩地别过头，咬住下唇犹豫了几秒，小心翼翼对上了李东海的视线：“因为我..喜欢东海学长...所以..只喜欢被学长这样对待...”

 

两个人都沉默了一会儿。

 

李东海最终叹了口气，深邃的双眸看向那个努力向自己展示着全部的少年，摸了摸他的脸颊：“你怎么会有这么大的勇气能对我说出这些话...”

 

“因为喜欢就是喜欢，不在乎性别。”李赫宰像小猫一样轻轻蹭着李东海的手。

 

“真是败给你了啊...”李东海浅浅地笑了一声，拍了拍李赫宰的屁股，“来，自己把小穴撑开一点，我会让你尝尝天堂的滋味的。”

 

“嗯...”李赫宰再一次红着脸微微扭过头，强忍着心中的羞耻用手指撑着穴口，声音隐隐有些发颤：“请进来....”

 

“要来了喔？”李东海褪下长裤，将早已昂扬的欲望抵在随着呼吸而张合的花穴入口，缓缓向内推进。李赫宰弓起身子急促地吐着气，呻吟声不断地从喉间逸出。

 

“叫出来，把你感受到的所有都叫出来，”李东海扣住李赫宰的腰肢，慢慢做着活塞运动，“我要听。”

 

“唔..学长的..好大..嗯啊啊、唔嗯..会..坏掉....”

 

“怎么会坏呢？你这里一直在吸着我不放啊。”李东海顺势抽插了两下。

 

“啊啊、！！..不要说..嗯、那些..下流话...”现在的自己大概已经到了“仅仅是色情的言语就能让反应更加强烈”的地步。

 

李东海猛地挺身的动作在话音消失的下一秒：“那我就用行动对你下流好了。”

 

坚硬的肉棒在体内摩擦进出，敏感的内壁被完全挑逗，李赫宰只能感觉到快慰排山倒海般向自己涌来，他尖叫着想要逃离，并不宽大的沙发却已经没有了自己后退的道路，只能不断哭喊出诱人的呻吟希望借此释放积压过多的快感。

 

“哈啊！！..学长的..在、在摩擦里面...呜啊啊！！！..呜呜..太深了..”

 

李东海一边继续着身下的动作，一边伏在李赫宰耳边装作是舔舐他的耳畔：“前几天勾引我的后果..唔..此刻..就能体会到哦...”

 

李赫宰睁大了眼睛，一口轻轻咬在了李东海的左肩上，不停地又啃又舔，嘴里“呜呜”地宣泄着此刻的满足感。

 

“呀..你这只小野猫...”李东海环住他的背部，腰部大力地进入再抽出，时不时顶到他体内的敏感，每一次动作都能让身下的人颤抖着身体提高声线：“啊——啊啊！！..好棒..哈嗯.学长...再快点....”

 

李东海听话地增加了力度和速度。

 

很快，李赫宰的内壁开始有规律地收缩，身体也开始痉挛，李东海忽然停下动作，左手握住少年将要泄出来的高高挺立的玉茎。

 

“不要..不要...”李赫宰难耐地哭了出来，双手想要伸到身前却被一把拉住，“呜呜..求求学长、求你给我...”

 

“要去了吗？要去的话要自己说出来哦。”李东海还是像刚进入那样缓缓地动着，却不去碰李赫宰的敏感点。

 

濒临高潮却无法达到高潮的强烈的空虚感让李赫宰身处于煎熬之中，他流着泪哀哀地叫：“赫宰要去了…求求学长..呜呜..干我、呜..让我去..用力的....”

 

“如你所愿。”前端重重地碰撞在李赫宰的前列腺上，李东海松开了手。

 

“呜呜..啊、啊啊——！！！！！....”

 

李赫宰哭叫着抱紧李东海，一阵阵紧缩的后穴让李东海同样感受到了无上的快感。他咬紧牙关快速律动了数十下，埋在李赫宰的体内释放了出来。

 

“如果你还记得...你给我的那个人偶上写了很小的你的名字的话...就早该知道我也喜欢你啊...”李东海摘下李赫宰的假发，露出了原本漂亮的金色，温柔地整理着他被汗水濡湿的刘海。

 

李赫宰喘息着，抬起头带着希冀与困惑地望向李东海。

 

“那个我有天天带在身边的哦，它和你是一样的可爱呢。”后者指了指不远处挂在自己书包上的东西。李赫宰愣了愣，露出了一抹可爱的笑容后又把自己裹进了李东海的怀抱中：“谢谢你..东海学长...”

 

其实自己的心里也在悸动呢。

 

END. 


End file.
